Ciencias Naturales
by yamiofetsuko
Summary: Desde que Natsume se salto la ultima clase de ciencias a Mikan le encanta ver directamente a sus ojos carmesí y robarle un beso, si se pone al día con la materia descubrira algo importante sobre el ojo humano ¿quien dijo que los apuntes no servian?


**Ciencias Naturales**

Gggrrrr… no la soporto…! Esa estúpida polka lo hizo otra vez! Por su culpa todos están diciendo que me eh "ablandado" y creen que pueden ser mis amigos sin salir TAN quemados ¡Que ella no es mi amiga! Solamente no puedo lastimarla con mi alice…

~¿Natsume? – Gire la cabeza para ver a un divertido Koko con una sonrisa de gato en la cara - ¿Vas a cobrarme por ver tus ojos? Son muy hermosos... – Se burlo el descarado causando una carcajada de toda la clase.

-tss…- Murmure al tiempo que le quemaba el pelo y lo veía saltar por la ventana ignorando los extintores que compro la clase para cuando me enojo.

Me voltee a ver a mi rubio amigo y lo encontré agarrándose el estomago con la cabeza gacha- Puedes reír…

-…

-pensándolo mejor… cállate.

¿Cuándo los débiles se han rebelado ante los fuertes? ¿Cuándo los caras de burro se burlan de los adonis como yo? ¿Cuándo todo este infierno de bromas y comentarios sobre mis ojos comenzaron? Fue esa vez que esa tonta de coletas lo hizo…

_Yo estaba tranquilo y sin hacer daño a nadie debajo del árbol de Sakura con mi corbata y uniforme en perfecto estado y una brillante sonrisa en la cara… A quien engaño; estaba molestando a un gato con una rama con fuego con la mitad del uniforme puesto, los pantalones pervertidas, y la camisa abierta cuando una muchacha salto en el centro del circulo de fuego donde tenía al gato dispersando mis llamas. Subí la mirada y vi sus grandes ojos avellana alegres con una brillante sonrisa._

_-Natsume-kun, no deberías saltarte ciencias ¿sabes?- Intento regañarme pero su sonrisa y sonrojo la hacía ver aun más adorable y feliz de lo que ya era, apreté los labios ruborizándome por un momento, en el cual por suerte ella había pestañeado._

_Gire a otro lado para que no viera mi cara- y tu deberías saber que no debes estar alrededor mío._

_Ella no contesto, yo no me moví el viento paso por nosotros desordenando aun más mi negro cabello. Ella sabe, se lo eh dicho, que debe mantenerse lejos de mi; me excusaba con que yo soy la oscuridad y ella la luz, pero ahora es porque cada vez me enamoro mas de ella y cuando elija a Ruka no quiero salir lastimado, al menos no tanto. Ella movió los labios sin decir nada, pero era obvio que me decía "baka" _

_Cerré los ojos y la sentí caminar, cuando deje de escuchar sus pasos abrí los ojos aun cristalinos y…_

_-Yo no te dejo, Natsume – Me INFORMO a pocos centímetros de mi cara._

_Fruncí el ceño- Deberías y si… te vas a aquedar guarda silencio – Le ordene secamente, pero ella solo sonrió sentándose en la hierba frente mío. Después de unos momentos la situación se hizo demasiado incomoda para mí, pero cuando abrí uno de mis ojos ella seguía en la misma expresión de antes._

_-¿Vas a quedarte así para siempre? – Le pregunte un poco molesto, pero ella no me respondió… Tan solo se abalanzo sobre mi dándome un fugaz beso en los labios, abrí mis ojos como platos, ella me miraba divertida… y toda la academia que se había escondido detrás de los arbustos exclamaron estupefactos. Cuando me disponía a devolverle el beso ella se alejo de mi dando saltitos._

_-Natsume! – Me llamo dándose la vuelta – me gustan mucho tus ojos cuando me miras_

Después de esa vez esa insoportable chica usaba cada oportunidad que podía para ganarse delante de mí y mirar directamente mis ojos ¡y como me gustaba la chica no podía hacerle nada! Obviamente mis buenos amigos, note el sarcasmo, no desaprovechan la ocasión para molestarme con mis ojos y como odio su color. El rojo es sangre, odio, demonios, infierno… es el peor color y detesto con mayúscula mis horribles ojos ¡Pero a nadie le importa! Me dan uno sobre otro sobre otro apodo sobre ellos, es desagradable. Si la polka esa quería enseñarme a no saltarme las clases de ciencias lo consiguió; nunca más faltare una clase aunque sea con el rey de los gays rubios… ¿en ese caso Ruka sería el príncipe?

-¿Por qué no dejas de hablar mal de mí en tu mente y copias la materia? – Me regaño el principito rubio este dejándome el cuaderno de ciencias naturales – Recuerda que habrá evaluación mañana.

-¿eva…luacion?

Ruka se quedo pensativo un momento- Es cuando te toman la materia que te han pasado en preguntas y dependiendo de la cantidad de respuestas buenas que tengas y a veces puntos adicionales te dan una nota ¿entendiste?

-Falto al 90% de las clases pero sé que es una prueba, estúpido ¬.¬

-Que amigable…

-Me refería a que entraba en la prueba – Le asegure dándole una hojeada al perfecto cuaderno de Ruka.

-Pues entran la boca, la nariz, los oídos y sus funciones, enfermedades y otras cosas sobre el ojo que no me acuerdo.

-hn… - Murmuro desinteresadamente el pelinegro guardando el cuaderno de su amigo en el bolso antes de levantarse y saltarse la clase de ingles cuando recordó lo que paso la última vez que salto las clases y volvió a sentarse, pero…- Ruka?

-Si Natsume

-¿Me prestas una hoja?

-¿no traes cuadernos?

-¿Qué es… cuaderno?

-olvídalo…

Al terminar las clases, como es costumbre en el chico, se fue a sentar en el árbol de Sakura. Como el profesor de lenguas sufrió un problema familiar les dieron la tarde libre pudiendo salir más temprano para estudiar el cuaderno del rubio.

-¡Listo! – Suspiro agotado el pelinegro después de leer tanto – Ahora a estudiar – Se dijo cerrando la colección de todos los mangas de Naruto versión extendida que había estado hojeando.

Después de otras dos horas de lectura el chico ya podía garantizar que se había leído todo el hermoso cuaderno de Ruka-Pyon y ya se sabía la materia al derecho y al revés, al revés porque al estar desconcentrado lo estuvo leyendo una hora dado vuelta. Pero no encontraba nada que podía hacer que Mikan lo besara con los ojos abiertos o que siempre le mirara a los ojos o que este tan cerca del, aunque eso no le molestaba pero tenía curiosidad. Cuando ya pensaba cerrar el cuaderno una nota adhesiva se cayó de las páginas con el título "MATERIA EXTRA" pensando que era otro dato sobre como quedar sordo el pelinegro se puso a leerlo en voz alto

**-"Cuando una persona ve algo que le encanta/gusta/fascina/enamora o todos los anteriores la pupila se dilata considerablemente al ver a ese objeto/ persona"**…

Natsume puso una torcida sonrisa al leer eso y después recordó como Mikan lo miraba tanto a los ojos…

-mierda… - Es oficial; nunca más volvía a saltarse una clase, menos de ciencias. Pero saco algo bueno de esto; la pupila de Mikan también se dilataba con él. Sonrió arrogantemente ante ese pensamiento antes de dejarse caer contra el tronco del árbol- Dulces, dulces, Ciencias.

**X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Tres one-shot en una semana ¿nada mal verdad? Espero que les guste este fic, cualquier sugerencia, comentario, falla tanto ortográfica como redacción o contradicción favor de dejármela en un reviews =D

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

Canción de hoy ; Selena Gomez – i love you like a love song


End file.
